


Dust Bunny

by Merzibelle



Series: Dusty the Tribble [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merzibelle/pseuds/Merzibelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeking solace in the archives, Ianto Jones finds a  new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> This story features a guest appearance by a Tribble from **Star Trek: The Original Series** episode _The Trouble with Tribbles_ and **Star Trek: Deep Space Nine** episode _Trials & Tribble-ations_

The Dust Bunny

Desperate for an escape, Ianto slipped away to his favorite refuge, the archives. Once there, he set his coffee mug down, dropped into his chair, put his head into his hands and cried silently. Despite their teasing, Owen was his friend. Losing him hurt. Swallowing hard, he reached for the mug only to hear it purr as he lifted it toward his lips. Dropping the mug, Ianto stared down at the shards of ceramic surrounding a quietly purring ball of gray fluff. He reached down, plucked the fluffball up and absently petted, letting the quiet purr soothe his aching heart.


End file.
